


All Through The Night

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Baking, But Cute Idiots, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas baking, Fluff, Idiots Baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren had the kids this Christmas and Jack is devastated so Kieran does his best to help bring up his mood. That might include lots of holiday baking and a cuddle.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beautiful people, I'm back with day 5 of my Christmas Calendar!!! This time it's Kieran and Jack's turn :D 
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1CD0xQNbHI

When Jack called Kieran late one night to rant about his problems, he never expected him to show up an hour later with two large shopping bags full of cookie baking ingredients and Christmas candy. 

“What is all this?” Jack asked as Kieran put down the bags on the kitchen counter. 

“You sounded so sad on the phone, so I went shopping and got us all the ingredients to bake gingerbread cookies!! I figured that might cheer you up a bit!!” Kieran’s face lit up in a grin.

“Really? But we don’t have any idea how to bake gingerbread cookies?” Jack smiled.

“I have my mother’s recipe with me, so don’t worry!” Kieran grinned as he kissed Jack’s cheek. 

“What are we waiting for then?” Jack asked excitedly as he took out a big mixing bowl and other utensils he thought they would need.

“Okay so it says to sift together the flour, bicarbonate of soda, ginger and cinnamon and pour into the bowl of a food processor, which sounds easy enough. Then add the butter and blend until the mix looks like breadcrumbs and stir in the sugar.” Kieran read from the recipe.

“How much do I use of each?” Jack asked.

“350 grams of flour, one teaspoon of bicarbonate of soda, 2 teaspoons of ginger and one teaspoon of cinnamon to 125 grams of butter. Then add 175 grams of brown sugar, I think…” Kieran scratched his head as he tried to figure out the recipe.

“Kier, do you really think it’s a good idea for two idiots like us to bake cookies?” Jack looked over at his boyfriend as he measured the mentioned ingredients before dumping them in a food processor.

“If it makes you forget that Archie and Delilah is with Lauren this Christmas, I’m willing to make a fool out of myself.” Jack felt his heart swell with love for his teammate.

“You know I won’t forget that, but it makes it better… Thank you Kieran, I love you!!” Jack kissed him to make sure he knew it was true.

“I know… Love you too. Now about those cookies, I think we should get on with it, because I have some movies too and it’s almost 22 pm now…” Kieran smiled.

“Yay!! Let’s continue then!!! What’s next!?” Jack stared at the breadcrumb mixture on the table.

“Lightly beat one egg and 4 teaspoons of golden syrup together, and then add to the food processor and pulse until the mixture clumps together. Tip the dough out, knead briefly until smooth, wrap in Clingfilm and leave to chill in the fridge for 15 minutes.” Kieran read.

“So you get the egg, I’ll eat the syrup?” Jack suggested as he eyed the tin of golden syrup on the far end of the kitchen counter.

“No you can’t eat it all!! You have a match to play in less than a week!!! Wenger would kill me if I let you eat that!! But you can put some in the dough?” Kieran smiled widely.

After finishing the dough and putting in the fridge, they ended up making out in the kitchen until the timer went off.

While Kieran turned on the oven, Jack just stared at him. How did he get so lucky to have the other man love him enough to bake gingerbread cookies with him at a quarter to 11 at night, just because he was sad?

“Are you just gonna sit there and stare at me or are you gonna help me cut out the cookies?” Kieran’s words made Jack snap out of his thoughts.

“Do you have any cookie cutters; because I am pretty sure Archie brought mine to Lauren’s?” Jack smiled.

“Of course I do!! I even have a football one, so our gingerbread men can play football too!!” Kieran grinned before rolling out the rest of the dough.

After a lot of joking around, flour throwing and cookie cutting, the cookies were finally ready to go into the oven.

“Kieran… This is taking too long….. I want to eat them now!!!” Jack whined, as they were waiting for the cookies to finish baking.

“Honey, it takes time to bake cookies. You have to wait a little longer.” Kieran said.

Finally, the cookies was done, decorated and they were watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas on the couch.

Maybe having some time alone wasn’t so bad after all…

**Author's Note:**

> The recipe the idiots are using in this is: http://www.bbc.co.uk/food/recipes/gingerbread_men_99096  
> I've made them twice so far, and they turn out super great, even when you are a terrible cook like me :D I burn everything just not these :D So if you were looking for a recipe for Gingerbread cookies this is definitely worth trying!!!!! Merry Christmas my loves!!! Tomorrow I'll be back with a Carl Jenkinson/Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain one shot that is gonna melt your hearts :D


End file.
